youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyborg
Cyborg is one of the antagonists in YouTube Poop and the maniacal robot from Teen Titans. He is a member of the Teen Titans which cause destruction around Jump City. Cyborg has killed many people around the city. Cyborg even beats the shit out of his teammates. he, along with the other characters of Teen Titans Go!, are clones of the original Titans that were made by Patrixxx so he can take over the world. He can only be defeated using a chaos emerald or the Waluigi Launcher. Cyborg is nearly impossible to kill for several reasons: * MISSILES! * Flamethrower Proof Armor * Extreme Power and Force * Super Mario Jump Boost * Shoop Da Whoop Sonic Blasters Likes * Killing People * Beating the crap out of Robin * Robbing Stores and other shit * Being a hero and villain * Beast Boy * Meat **AKA Cannibalism **Especially Darwin Watterson *Jinx Dislikes * Losing while playing Xbox Live * Losing the last slice of pizza * Running out of missiles * Responsibility and its future. *You *Pizza Pies(shown in Teen Titans must die!!) Cyborg's Death One day, Cyborg's apathetic and lazy attitude came back to bite him in the ass after he got killed by an Ebola infection from one Waluigi Launcher's bullet getting stuck right up his ass. Normally, Cyborg would have been able to resist the little prick had he updated his Anti Virus Software, but he was too busy staring at a 2-week-old Wordyburger to do so. Robots are one of the things immune to the Ebola, and since Cyborg was half robot, he did not experience as many symptoms as normal humans do, and it took the virus several days to actually infect Cyborg. When it did, the symptoms he experienced were a common cold and some occasional migraines. Then Robin, being the arrogant maniac that he is, robbed a weapon store and used the shrink ray he stole on himself and the rest of the Titans so they could have a "body adventure." But when the Titans entered Cyborg's stomach, Robin revealed that he just wanted a snack, and began chowing down on a half-eaten pickle floating in Cyborg's gastric acid. Then the shrink ray began to wear off, so the Titans had to GTFO of Cyborg's body. Raven, the only smart one on the team, chose this time to say something intellectual for once rather than punching some random guy with her demonic fist and suggested that Cyborg see a doctor. Cyborg looked through the Yellow Pages and called up the first doctor he found. Unfortunately, that doctor was Dr. Robotnik, who was still angry with Cyborg from that one battle where Cyborg threw a meatball bomb that hit Robotnik's pingas. Robotnik tricked Cyborg into giving away his YouTube, Facebook, and Twitter accounts so he could troll Cyborg on all three sites. The online attacks put Cyborg into a state of perpetual depression, but when Robotnik sent Cyborg the doctor's fee and Cyborg couldn't cover it because he had no health insurance, he finally lost it and committed suicide. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hero to Villain Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Killers Category:Murderers Category:Americans Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Villain to Hero Category:Clones Category:Teen Titans Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Christians Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Lazy Characters Category:Teens Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Black Characters Category:Africans Category:Suicidal